Christmas Cuddling
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne cuddle while watching a Christmas movie. Simple MoJo fluff. Oneshot.


Christmas Cuddling

"Pookie?" Maureen called out from the living room. "Are you ready yet? I want to cuddle!"

The diva stood in front of the television waiting for the lawyer to come join her. It was a cold Saturday night and the couple decided to stay home, in their pajamas and watch Christmas movies together all night long, since there were only two weeks left until the holiday.

"I'm coming." Joanne answered from the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to stop popping.

A few minutes later the lawyer strolled into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand, and a beer in the other.

Maureen smirked and gave Joanne a kiss on the cheek as she set her stuff down on the coffee table.

"Alright, so what movie do you want to watch first?" Maureen asked with a grin.

Joanne eyed all the movies Maureen had lined up on the table, all of them of course being Christmas ones.

"Home Alone?" Joanne suggested.

"Good choice. One of my favorites" Maureen smiled while she flopped back onto the couch. "Okay…go put it in."

Joanne rolled her eyes, and complied. She then grabbed the remote and walked over to the comfy lazy boy recliner, making sure her beer was resting on the table next to her, and the popcorn was on her lap. It wasn't long before Maureen had followed with a blanket, and quickly climbed on the chair with her.

Joanne smiled as Maureen nestled in. This was probably one of her favorite things to do; curl up in front of the TV with Maureen and just hold her all night.

"Okay you ready?" Joanne asked as she turned off the lamp beside them, the glow of the TV and lit up Christmas tree responsible for lighting up the room on their own.

Maureen pulled the blanket up around them, she then reached over and pulled the handle on the lazy boy so it propped up their feet, and with one final move she laid her head on Joanne's chest and snuggled in. "Ready."

Joanne finally hit play, and let the previews play out in front of them.

During the movie Maureen had managed to tangle herself into Joanne. Her legs were intertwined with Joanne's, her arms were firmly wrapped around the lawyer's waist, and she moved her head down more, so she could get a better view of the screen.

Joanne simply slid a hand down the back of Maureen's sweatpants, caressing one of her favorite things about Maureen…her ass. While her other hand controlled the remote, and her beer.

The diva practically purred like a happy kitten as they laid there snuggling, relishing the feeling of being in comforting arms, until a thought hit her mind and her curiosity began to rise.

"Joanne?" Maureen blurted causing Joanne to pull away from the movie.

Joanne looked down at her lover who was quiet snug in her arms, her questioning eyes burning into her. "Yes honeybear?"

Maureen sat up a little, taking an interest in Joanne, instead of the movie. Her fingers played with Joanne's necklace, her eyes watching them, not wanting to make eye contact with the lawyer. "Is this how you pictured your life?" her eyes finally fell on Joanne's, waiting for an answer.

Joanne arched an eyebrow, so Maureen elaborated her question.

"Like did you ever picture yourself doing this with someone? You know cuddling up in front of the TV, holding the one you love?"

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she reached out and ran her hand through Maureen's hair. "No." she simply answered, and Maureen's face fell just a bit. "I normally just pictured what my career would be like."

"Oh…" Were Maureen's whispered words, almost sounding hurt by the answer.

"That is until I met you." Joanne added, and Maureen's face lit up just a little. "Then all I could think about was how much I wanted to hold you every night. You even invaded my career thoughts. I daydream about you at work all the time."

"You do!?" Maureen giggled.

Joanne nodded with a smile. "It's what gets me through the day."

Maureen couldn't help but lean in and steal a kiss. When they pulled apart Joanne returned the question.

"How about you? What did you picture yourself doing?"

"Acting…" Maureen said. "While still doing protests for the little people." She then went silent for a moment before adding, "And then after a long day, I would come home, and get cozy with my lover."

"That sounds nice." Joanne smirked.

Maureen flashed a gorgeous smile before nuzzling Joanne's neck and settling back down on her chest, her attention going back to the movie.

"I'm happy I get to do the cozying part with you." Maureen added. "You're really good at this cuddling stuff."

"I'm happy I get to snuggle with you too." Joanne smiled and pulled Maureen closer, while her hand massaged Maureen's ass. "Because you have a real nice ass." She joked.

Maureen giggled and moved closer to the lawyer, her lips kissing up the lawyer's neck, stopping at her ear. "I love you." She softly said.

"I love you too." Joanne replied in a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There needs to be more MoJo fluff fics out there! Which is why I wrote this...;) I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**I own nothing...**


End file.
